Marshmallow
Marshmallow is a supporting character in Frozen. He is the personal bodyguard of Elsa the Snow Queen, and acts as security to the mountain. He is voiced by Paul Briggs. Background Official Disney Bio :Marshmallow is an enormous icy snowman born from Elsa's powers. He serves as a brute bodyguard charged with keeping intruders away from her ice palace. The menacing white beast doesn't say much, but he packs a powerful punch. Development Voice Marshmallow is voiced by Paul Briggs, who was the head of the story for Frozen. Characterization Originally, there were going to be more than one snowman similar to Marshmallow, with Olaf being the first member of this snowman army, but was rejected by Elsa because he wasn't threatening enough, very much like how one's first attempt at cooking food often tends to end in disaster but later attempts become more and more successful. However, these snowmen were ultimately proven to be too successful, that they ultimately go out of control and start going on a rampage and purposely attacking anyone in their path, something Elsa was against. Though the concept was kept so at least one Snowman Guard would be in the film, Marshmallow taking that role. Personality Just as Olaf represents Elsa's childlike persona, Marshmallow appears to represent Elsa's powerful desire to be left alone. Because of this, he is extremely aggressive and territorial to intruders or others who try to enter the castle except Elsa, whom he was made to protect. He is incredibly devoted to her and this role, and continued this even when he was injured. However in the end of the film, when returning to the ice palace, he is shown smiling and letting out a happy sigh after placing Elsa's old tiara on his head. This possibly hints that while he represents her desire to be alone, he could also contain some aspects of her innocence. And despite being a highly competent minion for the most part, Marshmallow still has some bumbling edges as seen when chasing Kristoff and Anna, who was able to outsmart the snow beast, having him smacked by a tree. Marshmallow may also be a bit hotheaded as he became angered and chased both Anna and Kristoff because Anna threw a snowball at him. Interestingly, in the storybook taking place after the film, An Amazing Snowman, Marshmallow's friendlier personality shown at the end of the film has apparently taken dominance, becoming playful and is shown to have grown a new found friendship with his brother Olaf. Physical Appearance Marshmallow is a hulking behemoth of a snow man, who's joints are comprised of ice rather than sticks, unlike Olaf. His fingers are made from rounded icicles, his elbows and knees having sheets of ice on them like knee and elbow pads. When angered, it is shown that Marshmallow's eye sockets light up and ice spikes will protrude from multiple parts of his body. It is shown that he gains ice spikes on his back, somewhat like the quills of a porcupine, as well as ice growing along his arms. His ice fingers sharpen to become talons, and fangs will grow along his jaw line. This helps make him a more formidable fighter, as well as making him appear more threatening. Powers and Abilities Despite being made from snow and ice, he seems to have no real control over it. Instead, Marshmallow has to fight with brute force strength. He can grow ice from himself, however, in the form of weapons such as spikes, claws, and teeth to compose armor. He also has shown the ability to breathe blizzards of snow from his mouth. When facing one or two opponents, his strength can give him the upper hand. However, he has difficulty taking on large groups of people at one time, due to their strength in numbers and his lack of agility. And like Elsa, his abilities are controlled by his emotion. When peaceful, Marshmallow's appearance is smooth and warm, much like Olaf, though still hulking due to his size, but when angered, the spikes and shards are unleashed, and the more his fury, the more deadly ice shards consume his body, making him all the more dangerous and powerful. Role in the film The Origins of Marshmallow After Anna arrives in Elsa's ice palace, the princess tries to convince her sister to return home, to Arendelle. However, Elsa refuses, though Anna remains persistent even after Elsa's frequent requests to leave. With no other choice, Elsa creates Marshmallow as a personal bodyguard to send Anna, her companion Kristoff, and Elsa's first enchanted snowman, Olaf, out of her home, to never return. After Marshmallow kicks them out however, he upsets Anna by throwing Olaf onto a snowy boulder. As revenge, Anna balls up a snowball and tries to throw it at the giant beast, but Kristoff, knowing it was a bad idea, kept Anna from throwing the snowball, telling her to let the giant snowman be. Anna told him she was calm and seemingly softened, but the moment Kristoff turned his back, she threw the snowball at the giant snow monster. Though it left literally no damage whatsoever, the lack of respect was enough to infuriate Marshmallow, causing him to chase Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf down the northern mountain, most likely to eliminate them. Marshmallow manages to corner them at the edge of a cliff, though Kristoff immediately begins digging a snow anchor, using a rope to safely guide himself and Anna down the mountain to safety. However, Marshmallow catches up to them, though Olaf tries to stop him. Annoyed, Marshmallow kicks Olaf over the cliff, and continues his chase for Anna and Kristoff, pulling them up to his face by the rope, and ordering them once more to never return, just before Anna grabs Kristoff's knife, cuts the rope, the sends the duo plummeting down, though they survive. With his mission to drive them away complete, Marshmallow returns to the ice palace. The Attack Quite some time later, Marshmallow stakes himself outside of Elsa's castle, disguising himself as snowy boulders in case more unwanted guests were to arrive. Eventually, they do, in the form of the conniving Prince Hans and his army, set on finding Anna and capturing Elsa. The moment they come close enough, Marshmallow reveals himself and jumps right into battle. The soldiers immediately attack the beast with their arrows, infuriating Marshmallow and causing his ultimate form to be unleashed. Marshmallow is able to hold most of the guards off, though Hans proves to be a fierce warrior, himself, avoiding each of Marshmallow's attacks and eventually using his sword to slice the snow monster's leg off, causing him to lose balance and begin tumbling over to a large gorge. With Marshmallow wounded, Hans begins heading inside Elsa's castle, but Marshmallow doesn't give up, giving one last swing in attempt to drag Hans down with him. Unfortunately, he fails, and the giant snow beast plummets down into the chasm below, apparently to his demise. Marshmallow Returns After the credits, it is revealed that Marshmallow had survived, and he's seen limping back into the castle where all he finds is Elsa's crown. The monster, pleasing his inner prince, happily crowns himself ruler of the castle, happily continuing his life in the North Mountains. Gallery Trivia *Originally, Marshmallow's render bore a greater resemblance to Olaf, where his body was divided and less smooth, and his arms were made from uprooted tree trunks with their roots as his claws and lacked icicle spikes, and simply roared at Anna. *Originally, Olaf was meant to name Marshmallow upon their first meeting in Elsa's castle, as well as deem him his little brother. However, this is dropped in the final film. Nevertheless, Olaf is still the only character in the film to refer to Marshmallow by his name, thus keeping the naming of Marshmallow in the film, but in a much different way. This would mean that, though Elsa created Marshmallow, she never named him. *Marshmallow bears some resemblance to Hydros the Ice Titan from Hercules. *Due to their similarities, his naming may be a reference to the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man in Ghostbusters. Category:Frozen characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Creatures Category:Objects Category:Created by Magic Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Monsters Category:Snowmen Category:Giants Category:Neutral Characters Category:Siblings Category:Henchmen Category:Kings Category:Scandinavian characters Category:Magical Objects Category:Anti-heroes Category:Grumpy characters Category:Minions Category:Antagonists